Mishka
Mishka was born Alexandra Suvorova in Siberia on April 30th, 2210. She is a member of M Team. Her Tikari is a butterfly/shuriken (Like that on the cover of Valhalla). Her armor is blood red, and her avatar is an alien butterfly like being. Mishka was raised by survivalist parents who kept her outside in a cage as punishment for even expressing an interest in the common world. She was not allowed to get a link, and she had to hunt for her food from the age of ten. She was able however to teach herself to read text. When she was fifteen, she learned she had a brother. Her parents had disowned him and even had him professionally hacked into netscape non-existence. He met her when she was hunting a sable, which he caught and killed with his bare hands. Shortly after they met he fell into debt and was sold by Gazprom to an African military. Spoilers Valhalla Mishka met Vibeke as soon as Vibeke arrived in Valhalla. They got along well, sharing tastes in literature and were quite attracted to each other, though nothing came of it. Mishka worked with V Team on some of their projects, and at one point offered to let Violet read her bible, though she was disappointed to learn Violet couldn't read text. After the events of Udachnaya, Mishka became suspected by V Team of having a hand in the battle. Vibeke was ordered by C Team to pose as Mishka's lover to ascertain the truth. She quickly learned that Mishka's brother had been responsible for Udachnaya, and that Mishka was helping him steal a Mjölnir system in order to destroy UNEGA bases in Africa. In order to gain intel on Sasha, Vibeke accompanied Mishka to Sasha's carrier under the guise of betrayal. Balder accompanied them hidden in a fake Mjölnir system. When it came time for Balder and Vibeke to leave, Mishka spotted them and realized Vibeke had betrayed her. Thy fought and she managed to break Vibeke's Tikari link. She pitied Vibeke's lack of a family to be loyal to. Mishka was truly loyal to her brother. When V Team and others came back to fight Sasha in force, Mishka hid with her brother near the fuel tank of the Kyryll. V Team found them and fought them, and this time Vibeke managed to stab Sasha fatally and blind Mishka in her left eye in one swing of her dead Tikari. Mishka then escaped in a walking tank. After the events of Valhalla, V Team tracked Mishka on their projects Creative, Omfavnet and Abruptum. They were almost successful on the last of those, but Mishka turned herself in to the Bharatiya Sthalsensa to avoid their capture. She was imprisoned in the HRDC. Ragnarök Mishka escaped from the HRDC through brutal means, and proceeded to kill Sanchita Patel to steal her clothing and identity. She took back her tank, which was missing one leg, and stole a new eyeball capable of flight. She headed online to the K2 Crag to look for work. There she found Nikita through his ministry, and got her dream job: Assassinating Vibeke at the request of the Wolf Gang. Mishka tracked Vibeke to Mars and attempted to kill her there. She was unable, but caught them again on th Launch craft, and followed them into Enyo. When they arrived back on Earth, Mishka began an assault with her cutter rifles. She killed Toshiro permanently and caused a landslide that temporarily killed Varg and Vibeke, but then had to take cover from a nuclear blast. Once recovered from the radiation, she attempted to catch Vibeke when she made an incursion into Hashima. She followed her and Violet with her eye to get a better idea of her employer's set up, but found this was a bad idea as the two massacred the Wolf Gang within. Mishka attempted to shoot them from the pogo they arrived in, and gave chase, but was taken down when Vibeke threw an overloading microwave gun at her. She survived to hear the remains of the Wolf Gang ask for their money back, and repair herself. She headed to Valhalla. Mishka arrived in the midst of Veikko's plot, and took Balder's remains. She offered to let them have the remains back if everyone in the ravine promised to stop hunting her. Vibeke agreed, as did all the others, but Thokk apparently refused, another trick of Veikko's. Mishka destroyed Balder's brain and fled. Behind the Scenes The name Alexandra comes from Austrian Gothic metal band Darkwell's singer Alexandra Pittracher. The name Suvorov comes from Russian military author Viktor Suvorov. The name Mishka is short for Mikhail, the Russian version of Michael. Essentially, her name is "Mike." Mishka is analogous to Hel from Norse mythology. Her three legged tank is a reference to Hel's three legged horse. In Norse myth, Hel took Balder when he died and offered to give him back if everyone in the world would cry for him. The giantess Thokk did not, some say it was Loki in disguise, so Hel kept Balder dead. Mishka's hair and eye also bear a resemblance to Molotov from The Venture Bros. Category:Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Mannaz Category:Villains Category:Spoilers